Silance with Smiles
by Drewstar
Summary: One night happens to be the night everyone will dread


Shinji sat there wondering what could have made her like this. Was it the meal? Was it something he said? Was it him? Shinji just couldn't think of an explanation

(Flashback)

Misato's POV

Asuka, Misato and Shinji all gathered for dinner that Shinji had prepared especially well for tonight. "Mmhhhh that's dam good" said Misato, Shinji smiled than turned to Asuka who just seemed to stare at the food, with far away eyes and a poster of death Shinji couldn't help but feel sadden "Asuka" Shinji said in a concerned voice "Are... you, alright?" Misato gazed at Asuka now realising that there was something defiantly wrong with the poor girl 'Could she be thinking about her past' Misato thought 'Oh god, that's right'

Asuka got up from her chair and plainly said "I'm going to bed" "But Asuka you haven't touched your dinner Shinji made... It's good" Misato said with a smile and a joyful attitude since the last thing she wanted right now was to sound angry with her. "I said I'm going to bed ok!" Asuka said in a ruff tone, she then walked to her door and went into her room

Silence filled the kitchen and now Shinji could only wonder if that was normal for Asuka to be in that tone. "Misato... what was that about?" Shinji asked, Misato looked at the table and then swayed the question, making Shinji feel as if he was not entitled to know; now Shinji pissed "Misato answer me!"

"God! Shinji why can't you just leave this alone, you know it's none of your business" Misato said with strong words. Shinji felt stricken and then he left his spot at the chair to walk into his room, leaving Misato alone. Misato then put her head on the table and let the feeling of disappointment, sadness and anger roll inside her mind. She saw an image of a man, lowering her down into a committable bed and then he gave her a kiss on the head "Goodnight honey" the memory's then came back, of a family that she had lost, then the tears came down her cheek "Daddy" she wept

Asuka's POV

After she shut the door behind her she then crawled into her bed and into fettle position. She felt so lifeless, like nothing mattered nothing at all, only the sound of her breath mattered to her, cause she could still realise she was alive, and she could still realise she hated every breath she drew. After hearing Misato's commotion with Shinji she then herd the sounds of crying, she wondered why Misato would have anything to be sad about, she had Kaji, she had respect, she could have anyone she wanted, she was always having fun and above all she could smile every day. 'That bitch has nothing to be upset about' she then realised her position again 'I'm the one who's in despair' she then put the sheet around her head and fell asleep

The Silence

"Aaaaaassukkkaaaaaaaa..."

The Shadow

"Come to me Asukaaa..."

The Sadness

"Love me Asukaaaa"

The Horror

"Please Asukaaaaa... Die with me"

And then. You are dead

"AARRRGGGGGGGGGG" Asuka awoke screaming, then quicker than a flash Misato ran into Asuka's room and started yelling at her "IT'S OK ASUKA. IT'S OK, OH GOD, OH GOD IT'S OK HONEY IT'S OK" Misato stocked her hair and Asuka grabbed on to Misato tightly, crying and losing breath from all the crying, "MOTHER?... Mother? Don't leave me mother don't abandon me, don't hate me don't kill me" and then Asuka suddenly found a void somewhere she could possibly rest from all this angst and all this crap , a solution, a road to nowhere, a place to finally rest. And she took it

Shinji's POV

Shinji heard the screams but did not move, he heard the cries but did not care, he knew it was her but didn't want to think about it.

Misato rushed into Shinji's room "SHINJI! GET UP ASUKA'S HEART'S STOPPED!"

Shinji then jumped to his feet and rushed into Asuka's room where he saw her there, she looked dead, pale and voided of any life. Shinji grabbed her and then started shaking her "ASUKA? ASUKA? WAKE UP" emotion's flooded his mind until Misato grabbed him and threw him to the side, then she picked up Asuka. "We got to get to the hospital"

Misato drove faster than anything, and Asuka was nursed by Shinji in the back of the car. "Asuka, Asuka oh god please don't die on me, please, please Asuka?" "Shinji were hear, get Asuka inside quickly"

Shinji raced in the hospital with Asuka in his arm's "I need a doctor! Somebody please"

A nurse rushed over to Shinji and asked what was wrong with the girl "She doesn't have a heart beat please help her" the nurse called down a stretcher and the paramedics rushed her into a room

Shinji was stiff and had to sit down on a waiting bench. He had so many words going through his mind all with the question why 'Was it the meal? Was it something he said? Was it him?' Shinji just couldn't think of an explanation, then Misato appeared

A full minute went past before they said a word to each other and then another full minute went by again, Misato got up and made her way over to a vending machine to grab a soda, she got two soda's and gave the other one to Shinji, then some words let out

"You're probably asking yourself why this is happening aren't you." Misato said "Yer" replied Shinji in an emotionless voice, Misato took a sip of the soda then proceeded with telling Shinji the answer to his question's "Shinji. Do you know what the date is today?" Shinji confused at the question but curious answered "Today is the 5th of July. Why?"

"A woman died this day and woman who was mentally unstable after a NERV related incident. She was not only unable to recognise herself, she could not recognise her own daughter, and as a result she began thinking that a doll that the doctor's used as a physiological tool was her own daughter. And what's sad about this is that not only did she not recognise her own daughter, the doll she began thinking was her daughter, was thrown and torn and almost destroyed by the mother herself, and all the while she believed this to be her own daughter. And then one day the mother hung herself and the doll with her and... an..." Misato almost couldn't finish the horrifying story but forced herself to make Shinji here the last chapter of the unfortunate tale "The daughter saw her corpse"

Shinji's eyes were widened and then he said in a voice that sounded like he didn't want to know the answer "What's that go to do with Asuka?

"Today is the day that Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu passed away, Asuka's mother"

Asuka's Mother. Asuka's Mother. Asuka's Mother. Asuka's Mother. Asuka's Mother. Asuka's Mother

The words. Mother

The thoughts of Mother. Love, Happiness, kindness and loyalty suddenly vanished

Conclusion

Asuka survived the near fatal death, and then after the hospital release she went back to her normal bitchy self, not alot of people talk about that night, especially Misato who basically wanted to forget that she herself had an awakening that night herself. Most class mates at school just though Asuka had a small attack and being an EVA pilot they seemed to understand the pressure would be stressful enough for anyone. Shinji would take more of her punches and insults more often now. But he just let her at it, and a smile on her face would brighten his day. Cause no one known's how much we have to hide. When there's a smile on our face


End file.
